Between Lovers
by MiniMorr
Summary: Schuldig, Yohji and Ran all reflect over their relationship. Prequel to 'A Night On the Town'. complete
1. Yohji

[Disclaimer: I don't own Weiss Kreuz, or Schwarz for that matters, but if you ever consider selling Schu, give me a call, okay? :)]

BETWEEN LOVERS

Part I: Yohji

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Turning over ever so slightly, he cuddles up next to me again. I spoon him as always, content with the way he is pressed up against me. My kitten…

_ Your kitten? I beg to differ…_ A mocking voice enters my mind, and I stiffle a sigh. Of course, there's the third aspect to take into the count.

_ Mine. Yours. Ours?_ I try again. The last thing I want is to start a fight with Schu. It's in the middle of the night and I am dead tired. I just want to snuggle up next to the kitten and sleep away the whole next week. I know that Schu feels the same, the jade orbs boring into mine for another moment before he lay down to rest on the other side of Ran. Yes, Ran. We share him nowadays since he decided to have both of us. It can get a bit complicated sometimes, but it have turned out quite okay for the most part. It's not like Schu and I _like_ to share him, but that is the only way either of us get to have him. He was quite firm on the matter, and we didn't get the chance to say 'no'. 

_ Reliving old times, are we Yotan?_ Stiffling yet another sigh, I bury my nose deep into the red hair, content with just holding him.

_ Can't we just take that some other time? I'm dead tired, and unlike some I have to get to work tomorrow._ Sending him an image of what Ran will make him do if he disturbes me when I need to sleep, I receive a rather nasty one in return – involving me and a lot of fish. How he managed to figure out that I hate fish is not that hard, but I still consider it a low blow.

 "Yohji, Schu. Go to sleep or I swear you're both sleeping on the couch tonight." A sleepy kitten's voice stop any further argument between us as I press a hasty kiss to the back of his neck and Schu one on his lips to silence him. We both know that he will carry through with the threat, and how much I love to bicker with Schu, I'm not up to share the couch with him. He snores and his feet are cold. Recieving an indignant _they're not!_ I snicker and settle back into sleep, marveling at the wonder that lies in my arms. 

I'm still not sure how it ended up like this, the three of us in the same relationship, but as long as it works I'm not the one to complain. Neither is Schu, I know he value this as much as I do. Neither of us have been seriously involved with someone for years, and to find out that the one we both wanted to settle down with was Ran 'shi-ne' Fujimiya of all people was quite a blow to our egos. Not to mention that he led us both in a merry dance before deciding that he wanted both of us. 

 "Love you, kitten…" I hear Schu whisper to him, and instead of saying so myself, I just tighten my arms around the gorgeous body in my arms as I press another kiss to his neck. He squirms a little, but I know he don't mind. He looks so utterly fuckable when lying there, clad in nothing more than a pair of boxers that I'm not sure are his or mine. They're not Schu's anyway, he hasn't been able to move in his clothes yet.

_Hentai thoughts?_ Once more, the mocking voice in my mind. I glare at him over the kitten's head, watching him agree with me. A leer finds itself on my face, only to be matched by the one on his. Poor kitten, so unaware of what we're up to. He's tired as hell, and has a set of rather sharp claws when he wants to, but both Schu and I are up for some fun. The tricky thing will be to convince him to participate…

As I slowly brush back the bangs from his face, Schu leans forward and kiss him again, a little deeper this time. It's not that I like to watch them – I'm too jealous, for one thing – but it's so sweet to see how he responds, even as he is half asleep. The leer on the German's face is still there, and I can't really keep back a snicker as a pale hand rise to brush back the orange bangs that tickles his face. We both watch in silence as he opens his eyes, smiling first at Schu and then at me. The smile belongs to a very sated and happy little kitten, and as I proceed to tell him that, it changes. Oh, just so fucking great. It's the 'shi-ne'-smile, as we have labeled it. We're in deep shit now.

 "Get out of bed. Both of you. Now." He tugs at the covers, dragging them off me as he proceed to kick Schu out of bed. If it wasn't for the fact that I know I'll be following soon, I would have laughed.

A string of curses in German is heard from the floor, and I'm wary as I move out of reach. I don't appreciate to be kicked out of my own bed, but I know better than to argue with him right now. He's angry enough to bite off both our heads – and not in the good way either.

 "See you in the morning. Don't forget to close the door, and don't start a fight downstairs." With that, he just rolls over, ignoring us completely. I grumble for a moment before following Schu downstairs. Might as well try to get the better of the couch when I'm at it.

 "Grouchy kitten…" Schu bitch for another minute before we settle down on the couch. I know that whoever finds us in the morning won't be happy for it, but what can you do when your boyfriend just kicked you out of bed? I'm sure as hell aren't going off to some club – we both know better than that.

 "Hope he isn't angry in the morning…" Yanking my part of the blanket, we settle down next to each other. I try to get my feet as far away from Schu's as possible, but enough nights on the couch have taught me that I'll still wake up with them plastered to my own. If the guy could just get to wear socks at night, everything would be so much easier.

Realizing that my thoughts strayed a bit there as he glares at me, I merely smirk. Serves him right, he was the one to start the whole thing.

 "'Night." One arm encompass me so that I won't fall off the couch, and I relax into the embrace. How odd it may sound, Schu actually makes me feel safe when we're sleeping like this. It took me quite some time to realize and acknowledge that, but I know that he feels the same.

 "'Night…" He mumbles into my ear before nuzzling deeper into my hair. His own tickles my bare back and I grab the arm surrounding me to have him closer. Now, if only there was a certain kitten here…

_ Give it up, Yotan, he'll be bitching at us all day._

I sigh. He probably will, but a little fight always has it coming for a lot of make-up sex afterwards, something we all enjoy. Well, perhaps not the rest of our teammates since they're always walking in on us at the most inappropriate moments, but what the hell? You might think that living with a precog might keep them off our backs, but sometimes I swear that Crawford sends someone in on purpose!

_ He probably does. Now, shut up and sleep._

*****

End of Part I.


	2. Ran

[Disclaimer: I don't own Weiss Kreuz, or Schwarz for that matters, but if you ever consider selling Schu, give me a call, okay? :)]

**BETWEEN LOVERS**

Part II: Ran

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

I groan when one of them settle down on the side of the bed as the other one brush back my hair while they carry on a hushed conversation in hopes of not waking me up. No use though, I've been awake since they stumbled back into the room this morning. Aah, might as well get it over with. 

 "What do you want?" My voice sounds like something crawling out of a grave, and the whispering stops immediately. It never ceases to amaze me how stupid they can be. Why not just talk the silent way instead of bothering me like this? On the other hand, I have come to like the rush of power I feel whenever I can get them to shut up like that. Unfortunately, they're never quiet for long.

 "Waky-waky, kitten!" Just bloody great. Schu's in his playmood this morning.

 "What time is it? And why are you back here?" God, I love the look on their faces as I glare at them, my eyes probably too bleary and tired to do any real damage, but one can always try, ne?

 "Come on, kitten, time to get to work!" Yohji chime in, a beaming smile on his face that would have put Omi's to shame. And so like him to avoid any serious question I might send his way. Schu's as bad, but that's one of the things I like about them – they always provide enough amusement for me to keep myself occupied.

I turn over again, contemplating to sleep in for the first time in years. Today don't seem like my day at all. Not to mention after kicking them out of bed last night I'm now cold and tired. Yup, today, I just can't win.

 "I don't want to get to work today." A puzzled silence follow before two hands simultaneously feels my forehead and the whispering conversation is resumed.

 "No, don't think he has a fever…"

 "Can't be the flu, it's too late for that…"

 "And no hangover…" Okay, whoever said that was going to pay for it. I turn around again to glare at them, noticing the way they are both leering at me. 

 "I'm fine. I just didn't get enough sleep last night." Another glare directed their way, and they back off. Feels good to have a morning temper.

I snuggle down deeper under the covers again, turning my back on them. They just sit there, probably eyeing each other and trying to decide whether I'm mad or not. Yohji's probably trying to persuade Schu to take a peek inside my head – something he knows the telepath won't do for any amount of money – and therefore I will know who set him up for it. Sometimes, I really like this power…

 "Kitten?" Yohji's voice is questioning behind my back and I sigh. I really hate the nicknames they come up with – for some reason they think that the worse, the better, but it won't do any good to protest. Before the end of the day, they're back to calling me whatever struck them fancy.

 "Shut up and get in here, it's colder than hell." I can almost hear their grins as they crawl back into bed with me – Schu's even minding his cold feet this time – and settle down on each side. I feel so safe and sheltered like this, feelings I seldom let myself indulge in. 

It was fun to lead them off on the chase by pretending to be oblivious to all their advances on me. I've known for a long time how they both felt, but I was even more surprised to discover that I like them both. Don't ask me why, but since we began working with Schwarz, I just grew closer to Schu than anyone else – except Yohji, of course. That they both leered over me didn't make things worse. Once I was over the initial shock of having someone think of me in a sexual way, I talked to Crawford for a bit to try to figure out Schu. 

Things work out pretty well, as long as they don't get all possessive and jealous of me. I usually ignore them when they do, letting them fight it out on their own. And they're both too afraid to anger me to stay mad at each other for long. As I said – I like the power I have here.

Schu's spooning me this time. Usually it's Yohji, but I don't mind. Either one will do just fine. I lean forward to kiss the blond while I feel Schu press a small kiss at the back of my neck. God, he's so cold!

 "Get your feet away from mine, I don't want frostbite!" Yohji snaps at him again, and I can't keep back the smile that's now a mile wide on my face. I love to hear them bickering like this…

_ What do you say we dump Yotan and have some fun?_ The voice in my head is practically drooling – as if I couldn't feel the reason in the small of my back – and I think about it for a moment. 

_ What? Send him off to do breakfast?_

_ Why not? Kitten…_ I barely hold back a sigh as I snuggle down deeper under the covers, linking my hand with Yohji's for a moment. This is the best time of the day, when we just lie here and don't do anything else than breathe. I close my eyes again, I want to sleep some more.

_ Stop calling me that._ I know I'm bitching, but I just can't help myself.

Someone press closer to me, and I open my eyes again to watch how Yohji is inching closer, the intention clear on his face. I smile again, another ghostly one that barely pass over my face before it's gone. He looks so cute with his hair all tousled and eyes still heavy with sleep. I extend a hand to brush back a strand of his golden hair from his face, and he tries to kiss it. Leaning forward, I press a kiss to his lips. Behind me, I hear Schu grumbling before I turn around to face him. Like children, both want the same set of affection. Oh, what the hell, it isn't like they're forcing me to anything, right?

I still wonder how it will work out in the end. A relationship consisting of three counterparts can never last, but I'm determined to enjoy it as long as it does. One thing 'the trade' have spent years ingraining in me is that you take what you have and enjoy it while it lasts. I never understood it until Aya-chan explained it to me and it was one of the things that made me make up my decision. I don't know which one of them that would make me happy, so I signed up for both. And so far, I've been happy.

 "Ki~itte~en?" Yohji's voice drawl it out in the most impossible way and I sigh and try to remember why I let them back into bed. Oh yes, I was cold.

*****

End of Part II.


	3. Schuldig

[Disclaimer: I don't own Weiss Kreuz, or Schwarz for that matters, but if you ever consider selling Schu, give me a call, okay? :)]

BETWEEN LOVERS

Part III: Schuldig

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

He is so cute when he is sleeping. I'm not the only one to think so, but I'm the only one awake to appreciate the sight of him curled up between us. Yohji is sleeping with his mouth half open again, and I'm almost tempted to dump one of his cigarettes in it just to watch the reaction when he wakes up again. 

But my kitten… He has tucked his head back on my chest, his hand still linked with Yohji's as he enjoy the warmth of our bodies. He becomes cold so easily and we just love to keep him warm… I feel another leer on my face at that, quickly to disappear again as he open his eyes to blink at me warily. Red hair mingle with my orange bangs as I lean down to place a soft kiss on his lips as he tries to blink the sleep out of his eyes. 

_ So sweet…_

A mental 'hn' is the answer to that, and I smirk at him. He just rolls his eyes at me, his annoyance no more than a show – one he put up whenever he feels that we're too demanding.

_ Wanna get some breakfast?_ He shakes his head, still too tired to care for food. I just settle back down, my face now in the crook of his neck and shoulder, glancing over to Yohji to see if I can steal away some minutes before he wakes up as well. I like having the kitten for myself to play with, even if I have to share him. I know that he divides his attentions equally between us – this relationship was his idea after all – and I'm grateful for the chance he has given us. Heh. Me, the Guilty One, grateful? Guess that the world comes to an end after all…

A hand is placed over my shoulder, hugging me tight for another moment before letting go.

_ Don't think like that, baka._ His mental voice is concerned as well as annoyed. How he manage to figure out what I was thinking, I don't know, but he always knows when something is troubling me. I just shrug and nuzzle closer to his neck again.

_ Do you have any suggestion of topics then?_ I make sure to put as much leering into those words as possible, only to have him tilting my head up and kiss me. I take the opportunity presenting itself to delve deep into his mouth, tasting him properly before leaving it to mark his neck instead. I know that Yotan will go nuts when he finds out – but that's half the fun. Poor kitten, sometimes we treat him like a possession that we both want to play with – all the time. No wonder the long-suffering sighs and looks are always directed at us. I would have been like that too, if I had to put up with us.

 _How long have I've been asleep? I glance over at the clock, not happy with him interrupting me with such trivial questions. I return to his neck again, kissing and licking and biting. He gasps under me, a small mewl drawn from him as I continue my assault. I love those sounds, I love the way he writhe and toss about when I kiss him like this and how he look at me with those wonderful eyes…_

_ It's almost 4 in the afternoon. No use to get up before dinner, ne kitten?_

I still can't really believe that he is mine. Or at least, partly mine. Having to share isn't as fun as it sounds, even if it have presented some interesting opportunities for us to… explore things… I swear, the first time Yotan suggested that it would be the three of us, his eyes were coming out of his head! I still laugh at it when I think about it, but he was into it soon enough. He was so uncertain and inexperienced when we first began this relationship, but not anymore. Although, there are still things we haven't taught him yet, the little kitty… Heh.

Sometimes, I think I loved him from the moment I saw him. Sometimes. Then there are those times I wished him dead and gone whenever they managed to thwart our plans despite Crawford's ability. And then, there are those times that I just wanted to screw him senseless, whisking him away from this world into one of our own… Which have pretty much happened already.

I'm not good at sharing, but neither is Yohji. We both know that, and we try not to step over the boundaries – or we will have a very angry boyfriend to deal with for starters. He let us work it out on our own though, and that is for the best. It would break like glass if he began interfering and taking someone's side in an argument, but our little kitty is too smart for that…

And right now, he is my little kitty, all growling and mewling and gasping under me, his hands treading in my hair as he yanks my head up again for another kiss. I take the opportunity to mark him as I spar with his tongue, making sure to leave my taste for Yotan to discover later. Heh. Serves him right for sleeping through this.

_ Behave, Schu._ The voice is definitely tinged with amusement as he continue to kiss me back, his hands gliding down my back to drag me on top of him. I push Yohji away a little as not to wake him up, but he begin to stir almost immediately.

_ Go to sleep, you're not invited._ I send the thought to him with a great emphasis on 'not' and 'invited'. Now when I finally have him all for myself, I'm not going to let someone else interrupt our playtime.

Unfortunately, the kitten's sounds have him wide awake and watching us in a blink of an eye. I scowl at him before smirking as the kitten continue to mewl when one of his hands disappear under the comforter again. Aah, the advantage of being two…

His knowing smirk is plastered on his face as he meet my eyes. Jade clash with emerald before we both turn to regard closed amethyst ones, hoping for a flash of them.

*****

End Part III.


	4. Epilogue: Suppertime

[Disclaimer: I don't own Weiss Kreuz, or Schwarz for that matters, but if you ever consider selling Schu, give me a call, okay? :)]

BETWEEN LOVERS

Epilogue: Suppertime

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Crawford sighed as the sound of the lovers drifted down the stairs. He was in the living room, trying to watch the News. Unfortunately, those three didn't have any sense of sound level of what they were doing – or to keep it down for the sake of the rest of the house. Ran was quiet enough, except whenever those two did to him whatever they were doing to him right now – he didn't want to know – but both Schuldig and Yohji were loud enough to wake the dead and didn't care the least who heard them.

Omi was sitting in the couch, making a face and turning up the volume whenever they got Ran making those noices again. The poor boy was bright red as the… howls… continued for quite some time.

 "I'm not the one going up to tell them that dinner's ready." He turned over to watch Crawford, still all red and embarrassed.

 "I believe it's Ken's turn. I've never seen him so red in the face after the time I sent him in here looking for his soccer ball." Crawford almost smiled at the memory of the horrified young man who had been hard pressed to even look at his friends for some weeks to come. Aaah… The advantages of being a precog…

 "Heh. He couldn't even sleep for almost a week. I swear, his nose began bleeding as soon as someone even mentioned Ran-kun, or the others." The boy snickered, clearly amused by the memory. "Wonder what we have to bribe him with? And I still don't think he has forgiven you for the last time yet…" Omi laughed openly at that, watching as Nagi silently made his way into the room.

 "How much do you wanna bet that Ken-kun will get a nosebleed before dinner?" Eyes sparkling with amusement, Omi watched the young telekinetic shrug as a ghost of a smile passed over his face.

 "You're sending him up there again?" They all looked up at the roof as an especially high shout brought their red faces back again, the two boys mortified and Crawford hard pressed to hold onto his aloofness.

 "Sending who where?" Ken came into the room, soccer ball under his arm and Farfarello in tow. He had been out with the Irishman to play soccer – an interest they shared. The one-eyed man just shrugged before walking by him to sit in the couch beside Omi.

 "Say, Ken-kun, why don't you go and let Ran-kun know that supper is ready…?"

*****

Finished! I felt it would be nice with a little epilogue as well.

This is dedicated to **Nekojita** and **Pandora** for loving this pairing as much as I do... ;)

There are also some other stories with this pairing out there, I know that. But I have **not** copied them off, and that has never been my intention. I don't do stuff like that. Nekojita and I have very similiar plotlines and ways of writing these, but we have spoken to each other about this and neither she nor I are offended by each others' stories.

All clear? Good! :)


End file.
